


Relax, Darling

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: Relax your throat.Tony hasn't had a cock in his mouth for quite a while.





	

Knelt at Loki's feet was one of Tony's favourite places to be. He loved the submission that surrounded the simple gesture.

He was on his knees now, his hands on his thighs, looking up at his lover, his eyes wide with anticipation. Loki was staring down at him almost lazily, stroking his chin as he thought about what they could do today.

"How does your throat feel today Darling?" He reached, out running his slender fingers over Tony's tanned neck, making the other male shiver in delight. It had been a while since Tony had had Loki's cock in his mouth.

"It feels good, sir." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing against Loki's fingers gently as a soft smirk etched onto the God's face.

"Perfect." Loki raised his hand from Tony's throat to rub his thumb over Tony's bottom lips lightly. "Open."

Tony's lips parted obediently and Loki's thumb slid inside, pressing slightly on his tongue. He closed his mouth around it and sucked lightly looking up at Loki. Loki loved eye contact especially when Tony was sucking on something. After a minute or so, Loki gently pulled the thumb out of the wet mouth, Tony let his mouth stay open, knowing that Loki's cock would soon come.

But it didn't.

Instead, he could only watch as the God started to stroke himself. Loki had been hard for a while, hence the situation they were in, and it showed. The head of Loki's cock was red and angry, pre-cum already dripping just at a few strokes. "You want it, don't you Darling?" He smirked lightly at Tony's already open mouth.

"Please?" It was almost a whine as he stuck the tip of his tongue out, trying to catch the drips of pre-cum. At that Loki lay the tip on his outstretched tongue.

"It's all yours, baby," a hand went into the human's hair as he instantly locked his lips around the leaking tip. Loki let Tony have most of the control, for now, gently guiding his head with gently tugs on the chocolate hair, making him take more, or pulling him back so he could focus on the tip. But soon it wasn't enough, the god needed more.

"Relax your throat darling." That was Tony's warning, a warning that Loki's cock was about to be forced deep into him. Using his grip on Tony's hair, Loki forced him to take all of him in until Tony's nose was pressed against his groin. Tony choked lightly, but Loki knew that was Tony's favourite bit of this. He held him there for a few moments before pulling him back to let Tony catch his breath, still using his hair to control him. "Relax, Darling."

Loki now put both hands into his hair and thrust his hips into Tony's waiting mouth. He fucked the other's mouth roughly, spit lubricating the way.

"Where do you want my cum today? Hmm, darling? In your mouth or on your face?" This choice didn't exist, even if Tony could answer Loki would still choose for him. But Tony couldn't answer with a cock in his mouth so the question remained rhetorical.

In the end, he got both.

Loki came in his throat, thrusting one final time and spurting a few streaks for Tony to swallow before he managed to pull out. The rest landed on Tony's cheeks and lips as he panted slightly, spit and cum dripping from his lips.

"You look perfect covered in my cum, darling," Loki praised as he pushed some of the dripping cum back into Tony's mouth with his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
